


Cheers darling

by Sobbing_space_trash



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is a Dick, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo as a cop, Kylo has a drinking problem, Pining Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobbing_space_trash/pseuds/Sobbing_space_trash
Summary: Kylo is in the last place he would ever want to find himself: Rey and Poe's wedding. He drinks to numb his pain, but as the joyous day goes on, Kylo is repeatedly haunted by the memories he has of Rey. He can't just stand there and let her marry Poe Dameron, can he?Inspired by the song Cheers Darlin' by Damien Riceand the song My first Wedding by The Wombats





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an AU I've had rolling around in my head for a few months now, but I've never written a fic before, so it's taken me quite some time to get around to it haha  
> So here it is!

 

  CHAPTER 1

 

Today was the day. Kylo’s 8:00 alarm seemed to be screaming out his name. He begged for a few more moments of sleep. Just a few more tranquil moments before he had to face the realities of the day. _Her_ big day. Kylo let out a sluggish groan, and began to let his mind drift. Images of Rey playfully twirling in a white wedding dress, flashed across his mind. Kylo began to feel a sickly ball form in his throat.

As if lured by Kylo's wretched state, Hux suddenly began banging on his bedroom door. “Kylo! Kylo, wake up this instant! _”_

Why did he _ever_ agree to be Hux’s roommate? Kylo asked himself. Hux, probably the most pretentious, stubborn, and anal-retentive man on the planet, no, the galaxy. Yes, it made rent more manageable, and it was nice being able to finally being able to move out of his crumby studio apartment in Corellia. Being able to use the carpool lane to their station was an added bonus, but still, was it _really_ worth it?

Before he could dwell on it more, there was another series of bangs on his door.

“Get out of bed, you lazy fuck!”

Kylo grabbed his alarm clock and lethargically flung it at his door.

“Ah good. You're awake." Hux scoffed.

“Yeeees” Kylo groaned in annoyance “So, go away!” he demanded.

He sat up and pressed his palms into his eye sockets. There was no escaping the day.

 

When Kylo stepped out of his bedroom, he was greeted with the warm smell of coffee and bacon. He followed the scent into the tiny kitchen, where he found Hux sitting in their dining nook, with an empty plate and mug in front of him, and the day’s news paper in his hands.

“Morning” Kylo greeted as he grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster. He plopped down on the chair across from Hux with a sigh. Hux looked up from the paper and looked at Kylo quizzically.

“You look like shit. What's with the long face?”

“I...I just hate weddings”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

“I don't know. I think I'm just hungover.”

“Kylo, we didn't drink last night.” There was an awkward pause.

“It just doesn't seem right...She deserves better" Kylo said quietly.

“‘ _Better_ ?’ She deserves _better?_ Honestly Kylo, have you gone mad? Poe is pretty much as good as it gets! He has a good job, great looks, he’s charming!-”

_Too charming_ , Kylo thought to himself.

“Plus, He actually has a personality, unlike you” Hux snickered. He took a small sip from his coffee mug before continuing. “Rey is lucky to have him and you know it. Literally, every woman who meets him, fawns over him! Hell, even some men! Face it, Rey has caught herself quite the catch.”

Kylo clenched his jaw for a moment, then sighed.

“Are we just going to sit here and pretend that he's faithful? Look, I know he's your friend-"

“He’s your friend too!” Hux interjected “Don't you forget that. Don't make him out to be a bad guy all because of your pathetic little crush on _his_ fiance.”

Kylo’s stomach soured at his pale friend’s words. As much as he loathed admitting it, he knew Hux was right. Although they weren't necessarily close, Poe had never truly been mean to him, and he seemed like a genuinely nice and funny guy. A guy who could lighten up any room he walked into. A guy who could probably make Armageddon seem like a party.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe his ‘ _crush_ ’ was skewing his judgment of his acquaintance’s character. Maybe Poe truly was different now, and actually a faithful partner? Kylo slumped a little in his seat, and blankly stared at his toast to avoid Hux’s judging gaze.

“Eat your toast and get ready. I don't want to be late.”

“The wedding is not for another 5 hours!”

“Exactly”

  


Traffic was always hell in Coruscant, but this morning was exceptionally plagued with heavy traffic, Kylo didn't mind it today, though. He really _really_ didn't want to see Rey walk down that aisle to Poe, so he welcomed the delay. He would often use the time stuck in traffic, to plan out his days or daydream. On this morning, the memory of his and Rey’s first meeting occupied  his mind.

 

**_Three years prior. Phasma’s penthouse._ **

  


It was the night of the Coruscant Police Department’s annual fundraising party. It was always a fun little way to raise some money for their department, and raise morale amongst the officers. Since Phasma was the captain of Corellia’s 53rd precinct, she always insisted on throwing her department's party at her lavishly modern Penthouse suite, that sat on the top of a highrise, in the heart of Coruscant. Kylo typically avoided these sorts of events, but he had lost a game of sabacc to Hux, and being a man of his word, Kylo now had to play the role of his wingman, for the night.

 

“You are the absolute _worst_ wing-man in the history of ‘worst wing-men!” Hux bemoaned.

“Believe me, there isn't a wing-man alive who could help your pitiful situation” Kylo chuckled. He took a swig of his champagne before continuing, “and besides, why are you even trying to hook up with Phas-”

Kylo couldn't finish his thought. There at the front door, across the mass of masked partiers, stood a lump of tattered cloth wraps.

“Good Lord, what is _that_?” Hux laughed, successfully pulling Kylo out of his odd trance.

“I’m honestly not sure.”

“Well she sticks out like a sore thumb in here! Clearly no one told her this was a _themed_ party." Hux scoffed, looking disgusted by the girl at the door. Kylo couldn't help but feel a bit of compassion for the poor creature, who was clearly realising her mistake.

“Why are you getting so upset over this girl? It's a simple mistake, Hux.”

“Why am I getting upset? Ha! Yes. Let's all just ignore the basic rules of attending a themed costume party, and wear whatever we please. Lets just wear trash.Who needs rules, right? Lets spit in the face of our gracious host and just fuck all, right?!”

“For fucks sake, calm down. I doubt you want Phasma to see you looking so red in the face.”

Kylo could feel the annoyance radiating off of his friend. He ignored him and looked back up at the girl who was still standing at the door way.

 

Her eyes anxiously scanned around the room for a moment before they landed in Kylo’s direction. He noticed her shoulders relax as she began to walk towards him. Her approached made Kylo feel inexplicably uncomfortable. Kylo’s uneasiness grew as he watched her slowly maneuver through the crowd and get nearer, a tight smirk growing on her face. He tried to clench his jaw but it caused his plastic vampire fangs to dig into his gums. Suddenly, his mask felt as though it was starting to stick to his face. His black cloak felt too hot on his back. His whole body felt too damn hot! His mind began to race with questions

_What the hell is wrong with me? What is this? Who the hell is this? Fuck!_

He turned to face Hux in the hopes that seeing his pale friend would distract him enough to make his anxious feelings go away, but it didn't work.

“Kylo? You alright?” Hux asked, but before Kylo could answer him, he felt a small hand gently touch the back of his arm. His muscles tensed up and his entire arm went rigid at the touch. Without even meaning to, he jerked his elbow back and removed the hand from his arm.

 

“Oh! Sorry. I'm so sorry” laughed the girl.

Kylo turned around to face this bright eyed stranger who was looking up at him with a bashful toothy smile

“I'm sorry. Excuse me. I'm just trying to get to my friend. It's a bit crowded in here!” She awkwardly chuckled.

Kylo didn't budge, he just stood there staring at her. _Oh no...she's adorable._ He thought to himself. _Wait, what did she say?_

She suddenly looked uncomfortable and cleared her throat. “So um...Excuuuse me” she said softly as she slowly slid past him, holding his gaze.

“Well she's a rude little cunt.” Hux scoffed.

“Don't call her that. You don't know that.” Kylo said, while still staring in the direction she slipped away in. A thrilled voice rang out over the music and the chatter of guests. “Rey! Reyyyy!” it called out. Kylo noticed the girl jump into the arms of a familiar looking man. The two laughed while the man spun them around in their embrace. The smile on her face was heart achingly brilliant. Her joy was bewitching, and it made Kylo long for a taste of it. He couldn't think of a time when someone was so happy to see him. He was sure no one ever was. Perhaps no one ever would be.

“Ugh, of course Finn was the one who invited someone like _her_ to this party _”_ Hux sneered.

“Finn?”

“Yeah, I'm sure you’ve meet him at least once before. He's one of the new guys. Sweet guy, but not very good at following orders. He wastes an awful lot of time with Poe.”

“Why don't you just transfer Poe to a different department?”

“Eh, I don't know, I kind of like having the guy around. He's got a sense of humor, and he keeps moral up in the office.”

“I've always found him a little too cocky. Does he always have to brag about his...sexual conquests?”

“Oh come on Kylo, don't tell me you're jealous. It's not his fault no one wants to touch your musty crotch”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kylo said with a chuckle.

“How long has it been since some poor soul had the misfortune of shagging you?”

Kylo took a big gulp from his champagne flute. He honestly wasn't sure. _Three years? No, maybe it's been four_. He hadn't really had the chance to meet women since joining the force. He hadn't really wanted to. Being a police corporal in Coruscant was no easy job, and it was especially difficult in Corellia, the ass-crack of Coruscant. What was once a thriving industrial district of Coruscant, was now an abandoned wasteland of long forgotten factories. Crime was rampant in that part of the city, which meant he always had a seemingly endless amount of paperwork to go through, when he wasn't out in the field dealing with the scum that plagued the city. Oftentimes Kylo found himself wanting to be alone and away from the hustle and bustle of the city, as soon as he clocked out.

“Yikes...your silence tells a sad sad tale” Hux laughed.

“What ever. I’m gonna go take a step outside. It's a little crowded in here.”

 

Kylo was relieved to find that the balcony area was completely empty. He walked over to the railing and gazed out over the city. The view from the penthouse was spectacular. Coruscant looked like an endless blanket of sparkling jewels, that night.

Kylo loved being outside at night. He felt most at peace when he could lose himself in the stars, and allow the darkness to cradle him in its cold embrace. Sadly, starry nights were hard to come by in the city and this night was no exception. Nevertheless, Kylo stood there, staring up at the dark sky, breathing in the cool air.

“It's kind of a shame. Isn't it?” a soft voice sighed behind him, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. Kylo had been so lost in his thoughts that he was completely unaware of the fact that someone else had stepped out onto the balcony. He turned around and saw the girl in tattered rags standing there, looking up at the sky. The sight of her caused his stomach to feel as though it had sunk to his knees for a moment. Even while dressed the way she was, she looked enchanting.

Kylo tilted his head a little to the side, in curiosity.

“What is?”

“The night sky. There's hardly a star out. It's a bit disappointing.”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah it kind of is.”

“I'm sorry if i startled you, earlier..and just now” she said with a chuckle  ”I was just eager to get to my friend. I felt so incredibly awkward when I realised this was a themed  party, and not just a...you know…costume party.” She hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment. “I just really needed to see a familiar face, in that moment” she laughed.

“Oh don’t worry about it. A simple mistake. Personally, I felt that ‘Vampire Masquerade’ was kind of a tacky theme.”

“Haha yeah, plus, I kind of prefer being able to tell who it is I'm talking to” she said with a coy smirk.

Kylo removed his mask before he could even process his actions.

“Better?”

“Definitely” She said with a grin.

“These things are a little uncomfortable, anyway.” Kylo said while examining his mask “If you don't mind me asking…what exactly are you supposed to be?”

“I'm a mummy! Made the costume myself!” She beamed. There it was again. That heartachingly gorgeous smile. He was certain that had there been stars out that night, she would have outshined them all.

“Impressive. Very impressive. Who knew mummies could look so…” _Breathtaking? Gorgeous? Fuckable?_ He struggled to find a word that would not come off as creepy, or too forward _“_...nice.” he finally settled on.

“Aw, thanks.” she laughed “I'm Rey.” She said as she stuck out her hand to Kylo. He stared at it for a moment before taking it in his. It felt so small and warm in his hand, and he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but in that moment, he could have sworn he felt a shift in the ground beneath him. _Did she feel it too?_

“Kylo”

“Kylo? Well that's an interesting name. I like it.”

A small smile began to form on his lips. This beautiful woman liked his odd name.

“Rey, would you like to go-”  was all Kyko was able to say before he was interrupted by Finn who had poked his head outside of the backdoor. He had intended to ask if she would like to go grab a drink with him, inside.

“Rey! There you are!”

Kylo hadn't realized he was still holding onto Rey’s hand until the warmth of her skin was suddenly gone, replaced only with the chilly night air.

“I’ve been looking all over for you!” Finn said playfully.

“Sorry! I thought I'd take a step outside and check out the view while you were fetching your friend. They don't have views like this in Corellia, and _definitely_ not in Jakku!” she laughed

“Well I've got him!”

Poe stepped out onto the balcony, following Finn.

_Oh fucking perfect. Of course Mr. Wonderful is here._ Thought Kylo to himself.

“I would've gotten here sooner if Finn had told me I'd be meeting such a gorgeous girl, tonight.”

Poe grabbed Rey’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

Kylo clenched his now empty hand. _Damn him._

“What's your name?”

“Rey” she said bashfully, her face blushing pink. “You must be Poe. Finn has told me so much about you.”

“Nothing bad I hope?” Poe asked while shooting a playful glance to Finn.

“No, definitely not”

“Well then in that case, everything you've heard about me is correct.” He said with a grin.

“Is that so?” giggled Rey

“Come on you two, let's go get something to drink” suggested Finn. Rey paused and looked back over her shoulder to Kylo, who now had his back towards them, and was looking out over the edge of the balcony. Poe hadn't noticed Kylo standing there, until he followed Rey’s gaze.

“Oh! Hey Kylo! Almost didn't see you there, buddy.”

“Just taking in the view” Kylo mumbled without turning to face them.

“Well have fun with that, buddy.”

Kylo hated it whenever Poe called him “buddy”. It just seemed so fake and almost condescending, to him.  

“It was nice meeting you, Kylo.” said Rey in a soft voice. The sound of her voice made Kylo snap back around to look at her.

“Yes” he said in a voice that was barely over a whisper. “It was very nice meeting you too, Rey.” he continued, slightly more firmly. She flashed Kylo a little smile that made him release a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. Poe put his arms around Finn and Rey's shoulders, and turned the three towards the door. Kylo silently watched them as they entered the house, leaving him out in the dark once more. He began to feel inexplicably angry. Jealous, even, though he wasn't sure why. Why should he care if this stranger just walked away with Poe? Of course she would! He's seen the way Poe charms women time and time again. He’s already slept with half of the women in their department, so why does this one girl matter? She’s just a drop in the ocean, right? Right?

 

“BLOODY HELL, KYLO!”  Hux cried out in a panic, pulling Kylo out of the thickness of his thoughts and memories.

“Are you _trying_ to kill us?!”

Car horns were blaring all around them. Kylo had blown right through a red light at a busy intersection.

“Shit! I just-”

“Shut up! Pull over! I'll fucking drive!” Hux spat.

Hux stared daggers at Kylo the entire time they were switching seats.

“Stop staring at me like that.” Kylo demanded.

“Maybe I would if you would just get your shit together and stop acting like a goddamn child.”

“Just drive.” Kylo mumbled.

Hux rolled his eyes and started the car back up.

Almost instantly Kylo was lost back into his memory of the night he and Rey met.

If he never saw her again after that encounter on the balcony, he would've been fine. He would've forgotten about her the following week, and his life would've gone on as it had been: alone, busy, and for the most part, content. But that encounter on the balcony wouldn’t be the last one He would have with Rey, that night.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Kylo and Hux spent the rest of the car ride to the wedding venue in total silence. Kylo preferred it that way. He was in no mood for small talk, nor getting lectured and judged. He sat there and allowed himself to continue to sink back into the memory of the night he first met Rey, the bride to be.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Some hours had passed since Kylo had returned back inside from the balcony, and for the most part, he stood by Hux's side, who was now accompanied by Phasma. He would leave the two occasionally to go grab a drink from the kitchen, and when he did, he would catch glimpses of Rey laughing away at something Poe had said. 

_ What could Poe possibly be saying that is so damn funny? _ Kylo couldn't help but wonder.

She looked happy though; a little drunk, but happy, and Kylo couldn't help but smile at the sight of her joy. He also couldn't help but notice how physically close she and Poe were talking. The sight of Rey enjoying Poes company fill him with conflicting emotions, and he absolutely couldn't stand it. On one hand, Kylo loved seeing how charming she looked when she smiled, but on the other hand... _ did it really have to be Poe she was smiling at? He's such a fucking cocky corn-ball!  _

Being with Hux and Phasma was safe. It saved him from all of that emotional discomfort, plus it was a bit humorous seeing Hux’s advances get swatted down so coldly. Why he was even trying to woo their captain was something far too baffling for Kylo to comprehend. Not only was she a terrifying woman who was as hard as stone, she could easily see to it that Hux lose his rank as sergeant, if she so felt like it. Nevertheless, there he was flirting away with her.

After his fourth or so drink, Kylo decided to use the restroom. Phasma pointed him towards a long hall, but neglected to specify which door belonged to the restroom. After a few failed attempts at finding the right door, he finally reached the last door at the end of the hallway. With one swift movement he drunkenly swung open the door, much to the horror of Rey, who was occupying the restroom.

“Oh shit!” she cried out as she fumbled down to the bathroom floor at the sight of him.

“Oh fuck! I'm s-sorry I- ” was all Kylo could choke out, before he heard Rey call out once more: “Wait, Kylo?” She stuck her hand out and braced the door to stop it from shutting all the way.

“Uh, yeah?” Kylo asked while he shielded his eyes.

“Oh good, come in here!” She drunkenly sighed.

“A-are you sure about that?”

“Yes! Yes! Come in here!” She whispered loudly.

Kylo’s heart was in his throat. He looked around, and hesitated for a moment before slowly pushing the door open, and sliding inside. Rey was sitting awkwardly hunched on the floor. Much to Kylo’s relief, or disappointment, he wasn't quite sure which, Rey was fully clothed.

 

“Shut the door” she whispered. Kylo silently did as he was told, although he was still very much confused about what was going on.

“Rey, what are you doing? What's going on?” he questioned.

“I need help” she whined. She looked up at him and presented her arms. Her cloth wraps had began to unravel, leaving her arms practically bare, and her camisole partially exposed.

“I'm sorry if this is awkward but, please, can you just...help me wrap my arms back up? I've been trying to figure these damn things out, but it's so much harder now, than when I was sober!” She laughed with a pained expression on her face.

Kylo couldn't help but laugh a little at the pitiful sight of Rey sitting there partially tangled up in her cloth wraps.

“Don't laugh!” She giggled. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Yeah, sure. Of course I'll help you.” Kylo said as he put his drink down and helped her stand back up. 

“Thaaank you so much” she sighed.

“How long have you been struggling with this?”

“I'm not even sure anymore” she groaned.

“Here, lets move you a little closer to the light. I can't really see what I'm dealing with here.” The two moved over to the bathroom counter, which had some overhead lights to illuminate it. The bathroom lighting suddenly gave Rey an almost angelic appearance that melted Kylo's heart. He felt hypnotized by her beauty, and hungered to see more of it.

“Kylo? Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked softly with a questioning look on her face.

“Oh, sorry. I'm just um, trying to figure out where to start.”

“Oh” She laughed, “Of course”

Kylo began to exam her wraps. He noticed that her cloth wraps didn't just go up her arms, but they also criss-crossed across her back and her chest a couple of times.

“How did everything even get so lose?” he asked

“Poe.” she said with a playful roll of her eyes. “He’s a bit...handsy” she chuckled.

Kylo couldn't help but feel the heat of jealousy shiver through his body.  _ Where did he touch her? How dare he!  _ Kylo forced himself to push his thoughts to the side. “Next time, tell him to stop.” He said firmly.

“I don't know” she said with a coy grin, “I kind of liked it.” she giggled.

“Oh.” Kylo feigned amusement, but couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. An awkward silence filled the bathroom, for a short moment. Rey cleared her throat and broke that silence.

“I had a friend tie the two straps together across my back. Maybe you could start there?” suggested Rey. “From there it should all unravel pretty easily and then we can just tighten it back up!” She said in a peppy tone.

“Would you mind turning around, for me?”

“Sure” Rey turned around and faced the mirror that was above the bathroom counter. She couldn't help but feel a lot smaller once she saw Kylo’s reflection towering behind her own. She hadn't really realized how tall he was until just then, when he was standing there so close to her. Kylo looked up from the knot on her back, and noticed Rey was watching him through their reflection. She quickly looked away, and stared down intently at the sink knobs.

“How's it coming along?” She asked.

“Erm, not very well. The angle is a little weird, and it's really tight” Kylo said while picking at the knot.

“Would it help if I leaned over the counter a bit?” she asked. Before Kylo could answer her, Rey had already bent over the counter and was resting on her elbows. In that moment, Kylo couldn't help but imagine her naked body bending fully over the counter for him. How beautiful her warm sun-kissed skin would look in contrast to the cool black marble counter. He  suddenly found himself unable to stop from imaging himself spreading her legs and slowly working his cock into her. He quickly tried to stifle his thoughts.

“Yes” he said with a jagged whisper. “Yeah, this is perfect... You know, with the angle, and the- the lighting.”  He continued while attempting to focus all of his attention onto the stubborn little knot, instead of the adorably perfect ass that was now just a centimeter away from his thighs. He thanked his lucky stars that Rey couldn't read his mind, although he knew he had to distract himself quickly, before his thoughts began to affect him in an inappropriate manner and become more physically apparent.

“So why didn't you just ask Finn or Poe to help you?” he asked as he finally began to make progress on the knot.

“Finn tried” she said with a giggle. “Bless him, but he was just a tad too drunk” she laughed. “Did more harm than good! And as for Poe? Well…” she looked down into the sink, “He offered to help, but honestly, seeing as to how handy he was out in public, I was actually a little worried of what moves he might try to do if we were alone.” Kylo couldn't help but notice her cheeks blush.

“Smart girl” he said with a chuckle.“So what made you think you could trust me? I'm practically a stranger.”

“True, but you're the only other person I’ve met here, tonight...I don't know...For some reason I feel like I already know you.” she said calmly as she examined her nails. She paused for a moment and suddenly stood up straight as she watched him through the mirror, a hint of panic and anger in her eyes.

“Was I wrong to trust you?” She asked with a firmness in her voice that took Kylo by surprise. She snapped around and leaned back against the counter, her eyes now wide, as she scanned his face.

“What? No, I-”

“Don't you dare try anything!” she snarled.

Kylo suddenly felt three feet tall, under her gaze. He never wanted to be looked at like this ever again! Especially not by her!

Her hazel eyes began darting back and forth from him to the door, clearly with the intention of fleeing the bathroom. What would the other officers think if they saw this partially clothed girl run out of here in a panic? He would be fired! Publicly executed!

“No no! Rey, wait!” he pleaded. “I'm not- I wasn't planning on doing anything, I swear!”

She looked him up and down, before exhaling, the tension in her shoulders relaxing.

“ I'm sorry, Kylo” her voice was barely over a whisper.

“You don't have to apologize. I understand that you can never can be too careful.” she said reassuringly.

“You can say that again.” she mumbled. Something in her eyes made Kylo feel as though she had had one too many close calls for her comfort. At least he hopes they were just close.

“I grew up alone in Jakku.” she said softly, while staring at the ground. “It was hard, you know? Being a girl in those parts” she paused and stared just beyond Kylo. “I had to grow up quick and learn to fend for myself. I...” her voice trailed off. Her bubbly personality was starting to crack, exposing a pain that dwelled deep within her. In that moment Kylo felt an overwhelming need to protect her, and destroy whatever it was that haunted her eyes. As attractive as he found her, he knew he would never actually act on his feelings in such a lecherous manner. The last thing he wanted to do was harm this woman in anyway.

Rey looked back up at him and gave him a gentle smile. He noticed tears were staring the pebble in her eyes. “I guess I get a little emotional when I drink" she joked with a quivering chuckle. She lightly wisped away the tears that were threatening to escape her. “I don't want to ruin the mood. I'm sorry...Should we continue?” her voice was breathy and a little shaky still, and Kylo could see the sadness behind her smile.

“Rey, you haven't ruined anything. You have such incredible strength in you, it's honestly awe-inspiring. The fact that you're here tonight, and didn't just become another Jakku drunkard, dead in a pauper's grave somewhere, is a testament to that.”

Rey contemplated his words while she hugged herself as though she were standing in the middle of an icy storm and nodded, her lips pursed into a tight smile.

Kylo placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a little smile. The warmth of his hand seemed to melt through her body.

“I’ll continue to work on this knot as long as you promise not to bite my head off, okay?” Kylo teased with a smirk. Her lips slowly bloomed into a dazzling grin, that seemed to have brightened up the room. 

“You better not give me a reason to.” she said in a playfully challenging manner as she turned back around, to face the mirror.

“Deal.”

He managed to undo the knot, a few moments later.

“Got it!” he said as he reached for his glass to take a celebratory sip.

“Oh perfect!” she cheered, as she began to remove the loosened straps from her chest. Within a matter of seconds, her arm and top wraps were off. Rey now stood there in her white cotton camisole and the sight of her in such a way, caused Kylo’s ears to burn pink. She looked so lovely and Kylo's eyes could stop drinking in her beauty. “Would you mind wrapping me back up...tightly?” She asked as she held the wraps up to Kylo.

“Sure.” his nervousness causing his voice to come out a little shaken.

He held the two cloth straps in his hands for a moment before starting to slowly wrap her left arm back up, starting from her wrist. He couldn't help but notice how clammy his hands were getting, and he prayed that Rey wouldn't become aware of them.

“So, you kinda know a little bit about myself after my little...scene” she said bashfully, “but I don't really know much about you” she chuckled.

“Well...there isn't much to say. I'm a cop. Uh, I'm kind of a loner... by choice” He rushed that last bit in.

“ ‘By choice’...sure” Rey teased.

“I live in Corellia”

“Oh! Me too! Odd place for a cop to live, don't you think?”

“Yes. Very” he laughed “but it's cheap and I like to believe that living in the district I serve, makes me a better cop.”

“I guess I can see that.” Rey said as she nodded. “So where in Corellia do you live?” She asked.

“In the apartments right next to the abandon Niima factory. Breathtaking view, really” he sarcastically joked.

“Oh that's not too far from me!” She said happily. “Maybe we can meet up sometime...or are you too much of a loner for that?” Rey snickered.

Kylos heart began to feel as though it were fluttering. He couldn't remember the last time he went out with a woman, and he was sure he had never gone out with one as pretty as Rey.

“No, no. I can make exceptions” he laughed. “I'd love to.” He added as he finished up wrapping her other arm. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“Sounds like a plan, then.” she beamed.

“I hope I didn't wrap your arms up too tightly” he said while looking over her arms

“No they're perfect!” Rey exclaimed.

“I can do my chest and back bit on my own, if you want to leave now.” she said matter of factly. 

“Rey, I came in here to use the bathroom, and still haven't gone. I'm waiting for you to leave!” He chuckled.

“Oh! Right.” she laughed

“Are you sure you don't want me to help you?”

“No no, I'm almost done! I promise! Thanks though.” she said while she drunkenly shooed him away.

“Take your time” Kylo said as he leaned up against the black bathroom wall, amused by her confidence. She was clearly truly proud of this little costume she had put together for herself. He watched her as she quickly began to wrap her chest back up. She suddenly stopped her wrapping and looked back up at Kylo.

“Actually...can you re-tie the straps across my back? I uh, forgot I can't reach” she said with an embarrassed smile on her lips.

“Of course” he said with a chuckle. He placed his drink down next to her and began to fasten the knot. He made sure to pull the wraps taut.

“What are you drinking?” Rey asked while swirling his glass around.

“Whiskey.”

“Straight? Mind if I…?” she raised the glass to her lips and kept it there while she waited for his answer.

“Help yourself.” He said just as he was finishing up the knot.

Rey took a mouth full, and swallowed it with a pained expression on her face.

“Ah, I love it when it burns!” she exclaimed.

“Clearly!” Kylo said with an amused look on his face “I think you're all set.” he said, taking a step back to get a good look at her.

“How do I look?” She asked gleefully with her hands on her waist.

“Like a mummy.” he chuckled.

She turned around to examine herself in the mirror. “Perfect! I'll let you pee now. Thanks so much!” She snapped around and gave him a quick tight hug, then practically skipped out of the door.

Just like that, the bathroom suddenly felt deafeningly silent and empty. Everything had happened so fast, it left Kylo's head feeling as though it was spinning. 

What a strange woman, she was. What a strange, bewitching, and beautiful young woman she was. He stood there staring at the door for a moment, mouth agape, wondering what the hell just happened. He grabbed his glass and closed his eyes as he slowly brushed his lips against the rim, before taking a swig.

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


The car slowly pulled up onto a gravel driveway. It lead them down an alley made of trees until it opened up into a lush green clearing. Out in the distance they could see a wooden altar, decorated with lace, a variety of creamy white, and peach flowers, and Spanish moss

“Oh this is precious. Isn't this a precious venue, Kylo?” Hux sneered.

“A garden wedding. Cute.” He continued as he pulled into a parking spot.

Kylo clutched a flask he had hidden under his coat like a crucifix. He couldn't wait for this damn day to be over.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a looong time to finish. I was buried under a mountain of work these past few weeks, but here it is!

Kylo wasn't surprised to find that he and Hux were one of the first to arrive at the venue, being that they were two hours early. The sun shone brightly above them as they walked across the nearly empty gravel parking lot. It was truly a darling location, about an hours drive out of the city. Small fields of tall grass surrounded the little garden venue, and beyond them loomed a lush forest. The smell of wildflowers and citrus blossoms swirled in the breeze around him. It was as an excruciatingly beautiful day, and each step Kylo took felt heavier and heavier than the last as he approached the main seating area.

“I told you we were going to get here too early” grumbled Kylo.

“Whatever. It's a lovely day, and it never hurts to be early. Besides, you could use the fresh air.” Hux scoffed.

Kylo took out his flask and gave it a quick swig.

“Woah woah, what's this now?” Hux asked with feigned bewilderment.

“Bite me” kylo spat.

Hux let out a laugh “Not in public Kylo, jeez” he 

mumbled as he looked around them.

“Oh fuck off.” Kylo said in annoyance.

“Temper Temper” Hux said in a low and disapproving tone as he slowly shook his head. “Suit yourself, I'm going to go find the Groom suite...or Whatever it is they have in this place.”

“The what?”

“Groom suite? The Groom Room? You know, the place where groom's get ready? I've been texting Poe and he said we could pop in for a chat and a drink whenever we get here.”

“Oh. I assumed they would get ready elsewhere”

“I mean, this place is pretty much the middle of fucking nowhere. They probably saw it best to get ready here.”

_ So Rey is already here?  _ Kylo thought to himself

“I see.” Kylo said in a very flat and distant manner.

“Want to pop in with me and say ‘Hi’ to the man of the hour?”

_ I would rather die _

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I'll catch up, though. I want to explore the grounds a bit. You were right, I do need the fresh air.” Kylo said with a fake chuckle in his throat.

Hux suddenly felt slightly ill at ease but he couldn't pinpoint why.

“Very well. I'll see you then”

Kylo flashed him a quick tight smirk before turning around and walking away. He wasn't sure where he was going in that moment but he felt he needed to get away. He  _ really _ didn't want to see Poe. Didn't want to hear him speak of what was to come. No, he wasn't ready to deal with Poe yet, probably never would be, if he was being completely honest with himself, so he carried on going where ever it was his feet were taking him.

His head felt as though it were lost in a fog. Millions of words crowded his thoughts, and still he felt utterly empty inside.

Before he knew it, he found himself in the middle of a labyrinth-like garden of flowers and blossoming fruit trees. The stillness of his surroundings brought small comfort to the turmoil that entrapped his mind. He took out his flask with a sluggish sigh and brought it up to his lips. He felt so exhausted. So defeated. Trapped between wanting the day to just end already, and wanting it to stand still in that moment for the rest of eternity. The sting of bourbon scratched at his dry throat as he took two hearty chugs. 

A warm breeze blew by him, and Kylo suddenly began to feel somewhat sane again. This really was a charming location, he admitted to himself as he walked along the pebble path, marveling at the array of colorful flowers that proudly bloomed around him. Each petal seemed to have been hand selected by some higher power, for they were all so beautifully delicate, and in such perfect position to be gazed upon. It was impressive really, how even the flowers that had started to wilt, still managed to hold fast to their charms.

_ I'm okay.  _ Kylo told himself.

_ Really, I'm going to be fine.  _ For the first time that day, Kylo smiled. Genuinely smiled.

_ She'll be happy. Sure, Poe is sort of an idiot, and an ass, but he'll make her happy. Rey wants this. I'll be alone, as I have been for years, but she'll be happy with someone she loves. I just want her to be happy, right? _

Of course, these were all conclusions that he had reached multiple times before since finding out that Rey and Poe were an item, but they still brought him something that resembled hope.

_ I'll get over it. _

He lifted his flask above his head, and looked up at nothing in particular and said softly to no one,

“Cheers, Rey. Here's to you and your happiness.” with that, he took another gulp from his flask.

_ Fuck, maybe Hux really was right. I actually needed this fresh air.  _ The thought brought a little grin to his face as he continued to walk down the path.

A small wooden sign that was a few feet in front of him, caught his attention. It was in the shape of an arrow that pointed to a smaller path to his left.

“BRIDAL SUITE” it read, in large white cursive letters. Kylo admired the calligraphy for a moment, before fully grasping what the letters spelled out. He felt the color leave his face.

_ Oh shit... I'm fine. I'll just keep walking forward. _ He told himself, despite his legs bringing him closer to the left.

_ I'll say ‘hi’ after the ceremony. She probably doesn't even want to be seen right now. Especially by me. _

The sign was now a few feet behind him to his right; his thoughts, no longer in contact with his actions. He took a quick swig from his comforting flask, as he stared straight ahead.

_ I should turn around. I could. It's not too late. _

Suddenly, a small white cottage appeared before him. It was draped in flowery vines, and looked to be out of a fairy tale.

Kylo stopped for a moment. The effects of the bourbon he had been religiously sipping...and occasionally chugging, were starting to take hold. He let out an irritated groan.

_ Fuck me. _

He carried on towards the cottage.

Before he knew it he was at it's door. Sheer white curtains covered every window, blocking him from seeing whomever was inside it. He heard soft muffled voices coming from the other side of the door.

_ Just leave. _

He ran his fingers through his hair, parting it to one side, then knocked.

The muffled voices stopped for a second.

“Back already?” a delighted voice called out.

Kylo recognized the voice to be unmistakably Rey's. He suddenly felt a wave of regret crash into him.

_ Just run! _

“What? No. It's me. Its Kylo.” He cringed as he said his name.

“Go away Kylo! No boys allowed!” playfully shouted a second voice, who Kylo couldn't quite pinpoint it's owner to.

“It's fine, Rose.” He heard Rey laugh. “Come in!”

Kylo was surprised by the warmth in her invitation. He flexed his hand before turning the knob, and opened the door.

It was a cozy room. Soft natural lighting spilled in through the windows, giving the room a bright and tranquil aura. A few vanities lined one of the walls, and there were cream colored couches in the center, that surrounded a small coffee table.

Kylo couldn't help but gasp a little when Rey stood up to greet him. She looked stunningly graceful in her wedding dress, almost ethereal. It was a simple narrow dress that flowed down her body, and was decorated with delicate lace. Truly a vision in white. Her chestnut hair was down and brushed over one side.

“You're here so early! The ceremony is not for another hour and a half!” She said as she walked over to him. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. Kylo was shocked by her sudden contact. Although it was brief, he felt as though his bones would melt from right under him. For a brief flash he was able to bask in her warmth. Her scent. Her affection. It was all gone, all too quickly.

“I-I know” he stammered. “I'm too early. I'm sorry-”

“So rude!” teased Rose from one of the couches.

Rey turned around and chuckled. “Rose! It's fine.” She looked back up at Kylo who was now feeling  _ really  _ uncomfortable. “Really, it's fine. You're lucky you found me when you did, actually. Everything has sort of gone to shit.” she said with a sigh.

“They'll be back soon! Don't worry!” said Rose reassuringly.

“Who?” asked Kylo.

“The gals” Rose said playfully as she shimmied her shoulders, successfully pulling a laugh out of Rey.

“We were in short supply of much needed hair pins, and make-up brushes for everyone, so my bridesmaids went into town to buy some. Now we're just waiting.”

Rose walked over and rubbed Rey's shoulders.

“They'll be back soon. I feel it in my gut! Ahsoka drives faster than the speed of light! Relax, girl!’”

Rey placed her hand on Rose's and gave it a tender squeeze.

“Rose decided to stay behind to keep me company...and keep me sane” Rey giggled.

“How about I go get us a bottle of Champagne?” Suggested Rose.

“I guess I could use a drink.” said Rey as she began to pace back and forth.

“Give me two seconds!” chimed Rose as she hurriedly walked out the door.

_ I should leave too.  _ Thought Kylo to himself.

“Thank you for coming. I really wasn't sure if you would, after-” She paused and looked back up at him. “Well, you know.” she chuckled sheepishly.

Kylo wanted to throw himself out of the window. Never mind that the door was literally  _ right _ there.

“Wouldn't miss it.” Kylo said quietly.

He pulled out his flask and gave it a quick swig.

“Wait, what's that?” Rey asked with an urgency in her voice.

Kylo slowly raised his flask to her.

“Want some?”

“Fuck yes! Give it.” she said while reaching out for the flask. Kylo took one more quick swig before handing it to her eager hands. The poor thing guzzled the bourbon down as though it would magically summon her bridesmaids.

“You're a lifesaver” she said as she handed the now practically empty flask back to him.

“I try to be.” he said with a smirk. A tender silence passed between them. 

“May I sit down?” Kylo asked, gesturing towards one of the couches.

“Mhm. Yes go right ahead. Make yourself comfortable.” Rey said as she began to pace once more.

“Maybe you should sit down too?” he suggested. “I'm sure your friends will be back soon enough.” He said as reassuringly as possible.

Rey let out a forceful sigh and stopped her pacing. Her face was draped with worry as she rested her hands on her hips and just stared at Kylo.

“Kylo...why am I so scared?” her voice quivered as she spoke.

_ Because you know this isn't what you want! _

“You're making one of the biggest decisions of your life. That's a scary thing. I think it would be odd to not be at least a little afraid.” he amused.

“I just thought I would be feel different today. I thought I would feel...happy…” her voice trailed off, and a thick silence filled the cottage. Rey slowly crossed the room and sat down on the couch beside him. Her face was a ghostly pale now, and Kylo couldn't help but notice how her hands trembled as she fidgeted with the lace of her dress. This was not the image of a blushing bride-to-be, at it broke Kylo's heart.

“Are you not happy?”

“I think I am” She said distantly. “Why do I feel as though this is the first time I can actually breathe today?” she asked as she lifted her worried eyes to look up into his.

“Should I leave?” Kylo asked as he began to stand up. Rey's hands instantly grasped his. “No! No, don't leave me.” she pleaded as she pulled him back down to the couch. The grip she had on his hand caused her knuckles to whiten. “I think I'll lose my mind if I'm left alone in here.” She loosened her grip on his hand a bit once he sat back down, but she still held onto him firmly.

Kylo looked down at their hands and laced his fingers with hers.

“Then I won't leave you, Rey.” 

Rey let out a sigh. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” 

“How do you always make me feel...I don't know, present? Heard?” She paused “...less lonely.” she said softly, before continuing. “No one has let me  _ feel _ anything, today! I know they mean well, but anytime I try to express any of my worries, or fears, or really anything that isn't just a beam of positive joy, they instantly shut me up. They tell me I'm over thinking. That this is the best day of my life...No one has let me...feel. Just you.” Her words touched him. He suddenly felt like most important man in the world. The man who Rey could find comfort in. She was no longer the confident woman he had known. Who sat before him now, was a woman who looked to be on the edge of shattering. In that moment, all he wanted to do was wrap her up in his warms and hold her together. Instead, he just softy brushed the top of her hand with his thumb. She let out a quiet gasped at this touch.

“Rey, are you sure this is what you want?” Kylo asked softly.

“What?” She whispered with a confused look on her face.

“I'm sorry. I just-...I need to know that you're sure. That everything is okay.”

_ Please tell me you're sure. Make me believe that you want this marriage, so I might be free to move on from this torment, once all of this is over. _

_ “ _ So are you?” he asked again. 

“Yes.” she said with a shaky breath, as she snapped her hand away from his. “Yes. I've told you already before, that Poe has changed. He has. I wouldn't be doing this if he hadn't” she said matter of factly, as she buried her hands into her lap. As she spoke, Kylo could have sworn he saw a glimmer of doubt behind her eyes. Almost as though she were telling herself all of this, not Kylo.

_ She's right. She has to be. For both our sake, she has to be. _

He suddenly felt something dark start to grow within himself, as his mind wandered back to Poe. The way he would gloat back in the station of “Thankful victims”and “Helpful witnesses” it made Kylo feel sick.  _ How could he cheat on this incredible woman?! Ugh, wait. Don't do this now. Not today.  _ He pleaded with himself, and cleared his throat.

“Poe is a...very lucky man.” Kylo slurred a little as the booze began to tighten its grip on him.

Rey blushed a little and gave him a pitiful little grin, that made his heart ache. He couldn't stop glancing at her soft pink lips.

“ I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't dying to kiss you, right now” he blurted out.

Rey stiffened as her blush deepend.

“Kylo, I-”

“Back!” Rose shouted as she swung open the door to the cottage; a bottle of champagne cradled in her arm. Rey leapt up to her feet.

“I'm back, and they're back!” Rose gleefully squealed as she popped the cork off of the bottle, causing foam to spew out of it like a fountain.

“Oh!” shouted Rey. “Wonderful.” she looked back down to Kylo who was now as pale as a sheet.

“I should leave.” He said hurriedly as he got up off of the couch.

“Yeah, Kylo! Ladies only! Go join the little boys club.” Rose laughed as she shooed him away.

“I'll see you later, Kylo” Rey said warmly. She gave him a small sympathetic smirk, but there was something in her eyes that caught Kylo's attention. It was something lost in between panic and sadness. He suddenly felt guilty for leaving. He felt as though he was abandoning her.  _ She'll be fine. She wants this. She's just nervous.  _ He reassured himself.

He let out a sigh and smiled. “Good luck.”

With that, he stepped out of the cottage and began to make his way down the small path to the garden.

_ That went well.  _ He sarcastically thought to himself as he walked through the garden. It was time to finally face Poe, the man of the hour. He wanted to see for himself now. He had to be sure that Poe truly had changed. That Rey wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of her life. He began to feel enraged as he remembered the way Poe bragged of how cleverly he had manage to keep his “Number 2 girl” a secret from Rey. The look in Rey’s eyes on the night he tried to warn her of Poe’s cheating ways, haunted his every step.

  
  
  
  



End file.
